


Merging Worlds

by flipflop_diva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: She hadn’t even realized she had been thinking about it until the words were out of her mouth and hanging there in the air between them.“Come with me.”





	Merging Worlds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/gifts).



> Written for the Trick or Treat 2017 Exchange. Happy Halloween!

She hadn’t even realized she had been thinking about it until the words were out of her mouth and hanging there in the air between them.

“Come with me.”

He stared at her in confusion, eyebrows furrowed a little. 

“What?”

“Come with me.”

His brows furrowed even more. “To the other world?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

“But …” He looked around, at the base they were standing in, at the people he was supposed to be helping. “I’m doing good work here.”

“This world isn’t real,” she said. “You believe me, right?”

He looked like he really didn’t. 

“It’s real to me,” he said. 

She sighed, reached out a hand toward him, touched his arm willingly for the first time since she had woken up in this place.

“Think about it for me,” she said. “I might not be the Skye you know — and you definitely aren’t the Ward I know — but maybe that’s okay.”

“If this place isn’t real,” he started, and then he paused before finding the words to continue. “If I’m not real … how do you know I can even follow you back into your world?”

She had been thinking about that, been wondering about that, had asked Jemma about that.

“I don’t,” she said, deciding it best to be completely honest with him. “But AIDA will know we are leaving, and she will use all the power she has to combine the worlds to stop us, so maybe there is a chance.”

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“And if it doesn’t work.” She shrugged. “This world you’re trying to save is collapsing in on itself. It’s not going to be here much longer. What do you have to lose?”

•••

She came back to her actual body in a spurt of coughing and a rush of awareness. Hands grabbed her, helped her sit up, checked her over.

Finally it was Jemma who took her arm.

“There’s something you need to see,” she said.

Daisy followed her around the corner, somehow knowing already what to expect. And then there he was. Standing on the Quinjet with them, looking around, confusion evident across his features.

He saw her.

“It worked?” he asked tentatively, and she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face, couldn’t help the rush of warmth that spread across her chest.

“It worked.”


End file.
